Hogwarts School of Greek Gods and Wizardry
by HarryPMerlinLuv
Summary: Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullshit. But hey they are gods after all. Hermione is Athena, Neville is Thanatos, Harry is Zeus, and Draco is Ares. Full summary inside, previously named Students are Greek gods. REWRITTEN! Dumbledore and Weasley bashing!
1. Hera's decision

Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullshit. But hey they are gods after all. Hermione is Athena (very logical since she is the BRIGHTEST WITCH OF THEIR AGE), Neville is Thanatos, (I know he should be like a male version of Demeter but he is OOC so, yeah he can be Thanatos if I want him to it is my story anyways), Draco is Ares (he is a bully and sort of looking forwards to a fight so he has very Ares like qualities), and Harry is Zeus (just for the shit of it). Basically they were fighting again because apparently now they care a whole bunch for all their kids and Thanatos had a job to do being Death himself, Hera got mad and took action and the rest is the story. ENJOY!

**AN: please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JUST CERTAIN CHARACTERS.**

**FIXED AND CLEAN ENJOY THE NEW AND IMPPROVED **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF GREEK GODS AND WIZARDY

* * *

Hera P.O.V.

Once again, the gods were at it fighting because of who Thanatos is and what his job is. You know him like every other god has jobs to do! And his job just happens to be to cause death and mayhem.

The gods they fight all the fucking time because Thanatos just happens to be death and he has to kill, well more like take a soul away from people to keep the balance of the Earth. This time Athena and Ares were fighting with him. Although they know he has to do his job. He just happened to kill their children which were on a quest for who knows who and who knows what. Then, Zeus had to get in to stop them. Which of course didn't work, because he ended up siding with them. I mean honestly it's not anyone's fault he and his brothers are very powerful gods and their children end up much more powerful than the average demigod which attracts even more monsters and gets them killed and they have a way with words and the whole situation ends up being them rioting against Death.

I'd try to stop them... but _there is just no way_. Well I am sick and tired of the god's behavior towards Thanatos, just because he has a job to do. Well I am going to teach them a lesson. I planned this very carefully. I planned on using the mist to erase… well more like block their memories. I will then call Hecate, goddess of magic, yes magic you'll learn what for in a couple of minutes, Apollo, god of prophecies and bunch of other shit, and Kronos, god of time to help me out with what I will do. I plan on putting them through hell of death and then bringing them back here that'll teach them alright.

I concentrate really hard and soon I have control of the mist and the words come out of my mouth **"Οη ομίχλη απάντηση να μου την εντολή έχω ανάγκη όλους σας δύναμη i am the hera η θεά του γάμου έχω ανάγκη να διαγράψετε τα περιεχόμενα του άρη το god of war, ο μηχανισμός αθηνα το goddes της σοφίας και τον δία ο θεός του κεραυνού και ο βασιλιάς των μύθων_"_** I said the words and not much than 5 seconds later they were on the floor unconscious. Except for a very confused Thanatos. "Umm... what the Tartarus just happened?!" Asked Thanatos. "I'll explain in a minute" I said.

I called Kronos, Hecate and Apollo and put my plan in action. I will then call the other gods and tell them a speech I carefully prepared. There was a POP and a CRACK seconds later. "Lady Hera why have you called us?" they chorused while bowing down to me. "Well I have decided to give the gods a lesson starting with them..." I pointed to the unconscious gods on the floor "... they have been rather annoying, about Thanatos's work and I think they should get a lesson. So I erased their memories, well more like blocked them, all of three of them and when they finally learn to live up to Thanatos's job they will return or they will stay like that until I say so." I said cutting straight to the point and smiled. "OK. But why are we needed?" asked Apollo. "I was getting to that don't rush me." I said annoyed. "Sorry" he mumbled. "So I have called Kronos because I want him to make them children again including Thanatos over there..." I was interrupted, seriously don't they know that when I talk I can't get interrupted... "WHAT!? NO NO NO I AM NOT TURNING TO A CHILD AGAIN AND LOSE ALL MY GOOD LOOKS AND HAVE TO GO TRHUGH PUBERTY AGAIN!" he yelled " Yes you are now let me finish" I said in the brink of getting mad through gritted teeth. "Now where was I ah yes Apollo because I want him to create a prophecy for this and Hecate because I want her to give them magic. Oh and I need them to live in your pet world." I said they looked speechless.

"OK. I'll give them magic and I'll let them live in my world but with a price." She said. "Alright tell me the price and let's move on before they wake up." I said. I think that instead of goddess of magic she should be the goddess of I give you what you want but there is a price to pay, I believe mortals call it The Devil "Very well then, I wish to have my powers fully restored and be considered a goddess again." She answered. "Fine. You get what you want but Zeus won't be happy… but who said he has to find out… alright consider yourself a goddess and come later to give you your powers" I said. "Ok." I smiled. "Then it is done." I said feeling like I forgot something.

"And how does this involve me?" Oh I almost forgot. "YOU will have the most important job of all. You are going to be there, as a spokesman, you know showing them the true meaning of death, showing them that death is needed for the balance of the earth and for the destiny of people." I said easily "That sounds easy but what about my job I can't do both at a time." "That is easy Mark takes your job" "Ok." And with that I called the other gods. And Thanatos left to be turned.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were children, still unconscious thankfully, a prophecy was created **_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_**, and they were given magic.

I used the mist to give them their identities (except Thanatos who said he was going to choose and create his identity). Zeus is now Harry Potter: son of Lily and James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, best friends with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, Athena is now Hermione Granger: daughter of Andrea Granger and Marcus Granger, Know-it-all, best friends with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy, Thanatos is now Neville Longbottom: son of Alice and Frank Longbottom, the cool and emo-like kid, best friends with Harry P., Hermione G., and Draco Malfoy, Ares is now Draco Malfoy: son of Narcisse and Lucius Malfoy, bad boy, best friends with Harry P., Hermione G. and Neville Longbottom.

I just called the gods they are all on their way, time for my carefully well prepared speech. 5 minutes later they arrived. "Silence!" I yelled. "I know you have noticed that Thanatos, Athena, Ares, and Zeus aren't here." I said and it was followed by a series of YEAH I'VE NOTICED. "Why aren't they here and what is so important ALL the gods to have to be called?" asked Artemis. "Well if you let me explain and not rush me" I said annoyed. Silence. "Ok now. They are here" I pointed to some beds behind me where they rested, and the bored looking Thanatos sat paying attention, he smiled and waved. "Why are they children?" asked Hermes. I gave him a look that could kill. He seemed scared I internally smirked. "Back to my point, they are children. Why you ask? Because I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU COMING TO COMPLAIN TO US BECAUSE THANATOS DID HIS FUCKING JOBOF KILLING/TAKING THE SOUL OF YOUR CHILD. SO I AM TEACHING YOU ALL A LESSON YOUR CHILD WAS ON THE LIST SO FACE IT THEY DIED AND THEY ARE GOING TO STAY DEAD AND THATS IT!" I would have continued but I noticed Thanatos shaking with laughter at their scared faces and smiled. "Now what I was saying is that Ares and Athena are the last people to complain, this is the last time Thanatos is the bad guy and the last time Zeus will ever have to make you stop fighting and end up rioting with you against Thanatos. I turned them to children and until they have learned their lesson they will not come back. It can take millenniums..." Again interrupted "WHAT I'M NOT STAYING IN THAT FUCKING SCHOOL FOR MILLENIUMS! No offence Hecate but I LOVE MY JOB AND DON'T WANNA NOT DO IT FOR MILLENIUMS!" yelled Thanatos. "Don't worry you won't it is just an exaggeration you will be there 7-8 years." I said and he sighed. "Now err… oh yeah... millenniums if has to so they will learn their lesson. Now their positions will be taken up by their children. I have chosen Annabeth Chase for Athena, Mark Jabbers for Thanatos, Jason Grace for Zeus and Clarisse La Rue for Ares any questions? No? OK dismissed." I said. "Wait who will be King of the Gods?" asked Poseidon as they were leaving causing them to stay to see what will happen. Wow so unexpected. "I will." I said firmly. He had a face like he was to oppose but I gave him a look worse than the one I gave Hermes and he and the others scampered away scared.

OK. Mission 1 complete. Now Mission 2 call the demigods and tell them the happenings of today's events.

"So, let me get this straight our parents are children are going to live in Hecate's pet world and you want us to take their positions?" asked Mark. "Yes. Are you up for it we need you for the balance of the world." "I'm in" said Clarisse cheerfully. "Well I can't let you have all the fun now... I'm in" said Mark. "I don't know... what will happen to my praetor title." Jason said. "Well you will get it back when this is finished." I answered giving him a look that said 'You can bring her too'. "OK. I'm in." he answered. "Well what about you Annabeth?" I asked. "I don't know, I just don't want to live with the thought of living without Percy." she said. "Well that can be arranged. You can just bring him with you. Same for you Jason you can bring Piper." I said. "Well I like that offer, and if it's for mom... then I accept." she said. "Well great we have replacement gods." I said with a smile I turned on my heel and dismissed them. "Wait!" yelled Annabeth. I turned back startled that she yelled at me. "Yes?" I asked. "Are we immortals? Do we have just the powers a demigod has or do we have special powers? We just have to deal with this for a decade? Do the campers have to send us offerings by burning food to us? Do we have to give our blessing to people? Do we have to go to the mortal world and have children?!" I turned my lips to a thin line and answered simply. "No, Special powers, 7-8 years actually, Yes, Sometimes, No" I said and we all left.

We'll let the lesson teaching begin.


	2. Demigods POV

Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullshit. But hey they are gods after all. Hermione is Athena (very logical since she is the BRIGHTEST WITCH OF THEIR AGE), Neville is Thanatos, (I know he should be like a male version of Demeter but he is OOC so, yeah he can be Thanatos if I want him to it is my story anyways), Draco is Ares (he is a bully and sort of looking forwards to a fight so he has very Ares like qualities), and Harry is Zeus (just for the shit of it). Basically they were fighting again because apparently now they care a whole bunch for all their kids and Thanatos had a job to do being Death himself, Hera got mad and took action and the rest is the story. ENJOY!

**AN: please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JUST CERTAIN CHARACTERS.**

**FIXED AND CLEAN ENJOY THE NEW AND IMPPROVED **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF GREEK GODS AND WIZARDY

* * *

Demigods P.O.V.

Clarisse:

So the thing about our parents becoming children... magic children... is quite disturbing. I mean if they are going to stay like that, they might, will, and can develop a mind of their own and might change their current lives. Like for example when Athena regains her memories she might have fallen in love with a mortal gotten married, and then want to make him immortal because shit and love, and then have children with him and that will be weird for her since one she marries him she is tied with him and can't have children with anyone else, and then the extinction of the Athena Cabin though it wouldn't bug me. I mean I am all up for the idea. Those know-it-alls so annoying they think they are so wise and so 'Oh look at me I know everything and I am smarter and more superior than you are' ugh they kill me.

Now becoming a goddess, well not really a goddess because I would be mortal just with special powers, for dad now that is awesome. I can't believe I was chosen for such a task. I'm so happy. My brothers and sisters are so going to hate me. Well I don't care. I get to be a goddess even if it is for a short while. Well I think I might just take it. "I'm in" I said cheerfully.

Mark:

Well that caught me by surprise. She is not one to go accepting things without asking for something in return. Though Clarisse just accepted just like that. No second thoughts? Damn the bitch. Well that is just terrible she can't and I won't let her have all the fun. "Well I can't let you have all the fun now... I'm in" I said with a smirk. She totally deflated. You see we've both hated each other from day one. She is an arrogant prat that thinks she rules the world because her dad is Ares and can have whatever she desires because my "My father is Ares and he will hear about this" when she doesn't get what she wants. Well I'm not just doing this because of her I'm in because my father needs it. He needs to teach them a lesson and because I want to see how it feels to have father's job. This is going to be fun.

Clarisse 2:

I can't believe that little prat took the job! UGH! I am totally going make his life terrible here. I am going to make him want to leave. I'm going to make him think this was a terrible idea to take the job. Make him think that being here was a mistake. When my father gets back he will hear about this.

Jason:

This seems interesting. Becoming a god for a decade. I want to take the job but something is keeping me back. Piper. I love her so much I can't do this without her. I can't just leave her to face the life of a god. I want to be with her so bad I was going to propose to her but I can't I mean this means I won't get to see her for 10 whole years. Hopefully Hera will let us see each other. But like any other demigod she is mortal and while I'm here like just sitting round making sure the world is fine she will be out there fighting for her life. I can't bear that thought. Maybe Hera will let me bring her. "I don't know... what will happen to my praetor title." I pretended to care about my title when clearly I just want Piper. Hera looks at me like she understands is Piper I want and says "Well you will get it back when this is finished." I can't help it but notice she has a face like 'You can bring her too' but I don't know maybe my eyes aren't lying to me I will ask her later.

Annabeth:

I have been told of what has been happening. Mom, Zeus, Ares, and Thanatos have been turned into magical children. I wonder what happened that has got Hera mega angry to turn them into wizarding children. Well that shouldn't be of my business.

Well anyways I want to do it for mom I wouldn't want to disappoint her. But if I do become a goddess it means I have to leave Percy. I can't do that. I can't live without my seaweed brain. Well maybe I can make arrangements with Hera. "I don't know, I just don't want to live with the thought of living without Percy." I said. She seemed to have a look that she understood and said "Well that can be arranged. You can just bring him with you. Same for you Jason you can bring Piper." Well that I like. "Well I like that offer, and if it's for mom... then I accept." I said quite hesitantly.

"Well great we have replacement gods." she said with a smile and dismissed us. But I thought of something. Are we immortals? Do we have no powers just the powers a demigod has or do we have special powers? We just have to deal with this for a decade? Do the campers have to send us offerings by burning food to us? Do we have to give our blessing to people? Do we have to go to the mortal world and have children?! Oh my gods I can't hold these questions in forever. I just burst up as she was about to leave.

"WAIT!" I yelled. She turned around startled that I yelled at her. "Yes?" she asked. "Are we immortals? Do we have just the powers a demigod has or do we have special powers? We just have to deal with this for a decade? Do the campers have to send us offerings by burning food to us? Do we have to give our blessing to people? Do we have to go to the mortal world and have children?!" I saw her lips turn to a thin line and saw she was thoughtful. Then she answered "No, Special powers, 7-8 years actually, Yes, Sometimes, No" She said and we all left.

**CAMP:**

Annabeth:

We arrive back at camp and part our ways. I then get tackled by a pair of soft libs and a voice saying "Ok seaweed brain we get it you missed her it has only been 2 hours break it up." I recognized the voice and the pair of soft libs. Percy and Nico. He pulled away and chuckled. "You sir, are just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend as sexy as mine." said Percy. "Well, first of all I am not jealous bar what you say and second of all my girlfriend may not be as "sexy" he said using quotations on sexy "as yours but at least she is up to my likings and is willing to spend time with a emo and a Death Breath, as you put It." said Nico. "Well I don't see why he should be jealous Percy he has a girlfriend and you should be happy for it." I said and turned to Nico. "She's Luna Lovegood right? The Daughter of Hecate." I asked him. "Yeah" he answered blushing. Percy looked at him with a mischievous grin and said "Aww… Nico's blushing! How adorable" He said it in the most sing song-ish and a very girly voice ever. But I started thinking 'Since she is a magical child maybe since me as goddess can put her to watch after the gods. In Pig warts School of Magic (I think that is the name) but I will have to make her 11 since she is just 16 (nico is 18 btw) and way too old to start. "Well Annabeth, why were you called to Olympus?" asked Nico changing subjects. I look at him. He has grown a lot since both wars ended he changed a lot he is stronger looking doesn't have dark bags under his eyes anymore and looks as happy as he can be. He lost some paleness and earned some tan. I took myself off my thoughts and said. "Well Nico... you will hear the story tonight." I am excited to become a goddess. I can't wait for tomorrow. I went to pack and told Percy to pack too. He looked confused and I told him to trust me.

Clarisse:

When I got back I got shot with questions and rumors they heard asking me what happened and why they called me I just told them "Back off or I will cut your heads off. The reason I was called you will hear tonight! Now if you'll excuse me I got to pack!" I told them angrily.

Mark:

When I arrived at camp I went to the Underworld cabin. Yes the Underworld cabin because since Nico and I are both children of gods of the Underworld we have to share and since we were fighting over the name we named it that. But anyways I got back to my cabin and immediately started packing everything of mine. Weapons, cloth, laptop, nectar, ambrosia etc. I was sitting in my bed when Nico came in. "Hey" he said. I just gave him a nod that said I acknowledged him. "Why did the gods call you to Olympus?" he asked. "You will hear tonight." I said. "Same thing Annabeth said can't just someone answer the fucking question?" he mutter under his breath and I chuckled. "Sorry but rules are rules especially since Hera gave them to me." I said with a smile. "And since when do you follow rules?" he asked quite shocked. "Since I became a replacement god for my dad!" I shot at him angrily I took that as a blow to my ego. It took me A couple of seconds to realize what I just said and cursed a colorful ribbon of curses. "SHITBALLS!" I finished. He seemed to be pleased with my answer because he look amused shocked etc. "Dude don't tell anyone. The reason for this you will find out at dinner like the others." with that said we switched topics of conversation.

Jason:

"Hi Jay" said a girl. I recognized her voice. Piper. I kissed her. And pulled back said "Go pack your belongings. We leave tomorrow morning". "I don't understand Jay" she said. "Just trust me. You will hear tonight what happened" I kissed her forehead and went to pack. She shrugged and went to pack.

**THE NIGHT:**

Chiron:

The gods informed me of what happened. How Zeus, Athena, Ares, and Thanatos are children and will be starting their first year in Hecate's pet world school, Hogwarts. That Annabeth, Jason, Mark and Clarisse will be replacement gods. And what caused her to do this to them. I totally agree with her they deserve to be taught a lesson well except Thanatos since he was doing his job but you know if my job has taught me anything about the gods is that you have to listen and agree.

Well anyway I am in the dining hall ready to tell them what has happened. "Hem. May I have your attention campers?" Silence. "Well I know you know that four of our campers have been called to Olympus today...yeah?" I said. it was followed by 'yeah we know' " Well the reason for this is because these kids will be replacement gods until further notice" what I said got the room in an uproar some saying it was totally unfair and others saying congrats somewhere awed by what just happened. I yelled "SILENCE!" they fell silent. Mainly because I don't usually yell. "

Now that we are silent. Will you let me explain?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. "Well you all know Thanatos" they nodded. "Well he is the god of death as you know. And two campers, from Athena cabin and from Ares cabin, died because they were on the list well that and because they got killed by a monster. Of course you know of their deaths, well Ares and Athena were upset went to Zeus to complain and brought Thanatos in. Well the gods do this all the time their children die. Go to Zeus to complain and a fight breaks out. It annoys Hera a lot. Well this time the gods crossed the line she turned Thanatos, Athena, Ares, and Zeus into children. She gave them Hecate's magic and will now attend Hogwarts with different identities. Now Mark, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Jason will replace them while the gods go to Hogwarts and learn their lesson." I said they seemed to understand. "They were chosen by all the gods not just Hera. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you treat these gods. Now off to bed." I finished and they scampered.

**PERCY'S ROOM:**

Annabeth P.O.V

I went to bed with Percy. I couldn't sleep. I guess he couldn't either. "Percy?" I said. "Mm…?" "Percy this is serious" I said and he turned to look at me. "You have my attention my love." He said and I blushed lightly

"Percy tell what do you think about…" I trailed off and he finished for me

"Well honestly I don't know. I mean when you asked me to pack I thought we were going on a quest but you seemed too happy for it to be a quest so I ruled that out. But now I know the truth I don't know what to say or think."

"Please say yes we will be at Olympus our nightmares won't reach us there and we would be safe from everything and anything. Please say yes I Don't want to live without you I love you Percy I will be gone 7-8 years. Please come with me" I pleaded looking in his eyes.

He looked thoughtful for a minute and said "Fine I'll go with you" I squealed hugged and kissed him. He instantly turned us over so I was underneath him. And we made out. I don't remember falling asleep but we did for the first time without nightmares.

**NEXT DAY: **

No one P.O.V.

They were all waiting for the strawberry van to arrive. "Are you sure I should come?" Percy asked. "Yes I already told you. You are allowed to come and besides, I don't want to live without you" she told him and kissed him lightly.

"I don't know Jason I don't want to lose you but this is scary, living within lengths range from my mother" said Piper. "You don't have to worry love. As long as we are together we are fine. Nothing can hurt us." and he kissed her forehead.

"Good Luck dude." said Nico to his best friend. "Thanks. Hey scare the newbies for me will ya?" said Mark. "You know I always do." he smiled. "And make Clarisse angry from my part. OK." said Nico. "Don't worry I was planning to." He smiled evilly. They both smiled evilly.

"Can you all hurry up van is here." yelled Clarisse. They said good bye to their brothers and sisters and left for Olympus.


	3. Finally to Hogwarts

Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullshit. But hey they are gods after all. Hermione is Athena (very logical since she is the BRIGHTEST WITCH OF THEIR AGE), Neville is Thanatos, (I know he should be like a male version of Demeter but he is OOC so, yeah he can be Thanatos if I want him to it is my story anyways), Draco is Ares (he is a bully and sort of looking forwards to a fight so he has very Ares like qualities), and Harry is Zeus (just for the shit of it). Basically they were fighting again because apparently now they care a whole bunch for all their kids and Thanatos had a job to do being Death himself, Hera got mad and took action and the rest is the story. ENJOY!

**AN: please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JUST CERTAIN CHARACTERS.**

**FIXED AND CLEAN ENJOY THE NEW AND IMPPROVED **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF GREEK GODS AND WIZARDRY

Harry/Zeus P.O.V

I woke up at 6:00 am. Aunt Petunia woke me "WAKE UP BOY YOU LEAVE TODAY AND YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO KEEP THOSE FREAKS WAITIN AND WE WOULDN'T WANT YOU A SECOND LONGER!" she said. "Ok." I said.

I took a shower and got out at 6:05. Then I started to make breakfast. Aunt Petunia set the table. "Aunt Petunia... can I say something to you?" I said while mixing the eggs. She looked taken aback but quickly put up the "I'm a bitch" mask and said well more like yelled, "Talk away boy!"

"Well, Aunt Petunia... I know you hate me. I'm not stupid. And I know the reason is because of what I am. Not a wizard but the BANE OF LILY POTTER. And I'm sorry for what I did. Even though I was just a baby. Which honestly what would a 1 year old do to so badly to a man? I know I took away your sister, just for my mere existence. But it wasn't me who said I should be born at that time. I wish it was my decision so mum wouldn't have died. And I'm sorry for that." I said apologetically.

I paused to see her she had tears forming and her face was paling, she was also shaking slightly. I saw she was about to speak and decided to continue by now I was chopping up some vegetables to put in the eggs. "Also, I'm sorry for trying to be part of your family. It was a complete and utter waste of time. When clearly, you didn't want me... sorry for wasting your time. Sorry for everything I have ever done. Sorry for just showing up at your front step when you guys were clearly happy without me. And I am especially sorry for my mother's death."

I paused for a moment and said "And I guess this one is for me, sorry that I ever wished I could get present from any of you or a hug and a kiss goodnight. And wasting my own time making up fantasies that one day one of you will say I love you, but all in all trying to be part of the family." I finished, bringing the eggs, and vegetables to the sizzling pan.

The answer I got was unexpected. She came to me and hugged me. She finally let the tears flow freely and started to sob in my shoulder. And said "Oh Harry _I'm sorry._ I know it wasn't your fault that my sister is dead, it was that man's fault for going, pointlessly, after a 1 year old and having to kill my sister in the process. And I never hated you or what you are, I disliked you because every day you brought up all the things I did badly to Lily and her kind. I'm the one that should be apologizing, sorry. Sorry for being a bitch too you. Sorry for putting you in that cupboard. Sorry for hitting you. Sorry for treating you like a slave. Sorry for everything Harry." She stopped and looked into my eyes. She smiled "You have your mother's eyes"

"Now stop cooking and sit breakfast will be up in a minute and then I will take you to get suitable cloths and take you to the platform." I was shocked but complied anyways and sat.

After breakfast at 7:30 Vernon said "COME ON BOY WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE A SECOND LONGER!" I didn't move. "COME ON BOY! MOVE IT!" I didn't move. He moved to use brute force but Aunt Petunia moved in front of him covering me. "I will take him Vernon. Go to work." she said. "WHAT!?" he screamed. "I said..." "I know what you said I want to know why?" he said angrily. She looked mad like mega mad the way you would see a volcano before it erupts. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled as if something inside her snapped into position and she saw the world for the first time"

"I AM SICK AND TIERD OF YOU, AND THE FUCKING WAY YOU TREAT THE BOY! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE IS LIKE THAT HE DIDN'T MAKE THAT DESCION! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I LOST THE LOVE I HAD FOR YOU! I WANT DIVORCE."

O.o shite. Burn... "WHAT!?" "YOU HEARD ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE DUDLEY GO PACK YOUR THINGS HARRY DEAR WOULD YOU BE KIND ENOUGH TO PACK MY THINGS WE ARE LEAVING!" We both nodded our heads and left them to continue their argument.

At 10:00 we arrived at the station. Aunt Petunia had bought me some clothes and sneakers (that actually fit) and brought me to the station. She grabbed me a cart for my trunk and Hedwig, the owl Hagrid gave me. And accompanied me as fa as to platforms 9 and 10.

"This is where we part Harry." She said sadly. Since her outburst this morning she had been trying to bond with me. She actually did but I didn't let her any more than just her being an Aunt. Probably in the future I would be able to call her a mom. Dudley and I are a different case.

When we were at the mall we passed the comic store and saw that there was a new issue of Excalibur a comic I became rather fond of. I would sneak out of the house and go to the nearest book/ comic store and read the comics along with other comics such as Spiderman and some books such as Lord of the Rings and The Chronicles of Narnia and other books, the owners didn't mind that I just read rather than buy. We actually became friends and I ended up getting a small non-official job and even got paid. Anyways when Dudley and I both sort of fan boyed over Excalibur and we instantly became best friends.

"Now remember, run straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10." She said pointing where I needed to go. She paused for a minute and stared at something more like someone. I looked in her line of direction and saw this man wearing an all-black suit with greasy black hair and a pointed sort of hooked nose. He sort of reminded me of the British actor Alan Rickman or so. Just that he had black hair. She regained her composure and said mock sternly. "Now Mr. Potter, I expect a letter once a month, good grades, and you back for Christmas OK?"

I nodded. "OK. Goodbye Aunt Petunia, Dudley" she knelt down to hug me and kiss me on the cheek. And off I was. I was behind this family of red heads something said I should hide and I did. They were screaming about muggles and wizards and platform 9 3/4 and Hogwarts and hey bitch you want to expose the wizarding world just wear a shirt with big bold lettering that says **_'WE ARE WIZARDS'_**. I saw this black greasy haired hooked nosed man, I realized it was the same man Aunt Petunia was staring at.

I thought he might be a wizard but I decided against it because he seemed to be a person my aunt knows so he must be a muggle. So I kept hid but sadly he seemed to notice me and seemed to flinch to come to me but hesitated. So the red heads kept walking around and by 10:10 they were tired and went up to stand in front of the entrance. They called the man but before he went to them he looked at me straight in the eye and (I think he send me a mind message is that even possible I'll search at Hogwarts) said _'be wary of the Weasley's My Lord they are evil' _and took his advice I did.

Snape P.O.V

I felt someone staring at me and I turned around and saw Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Lily's older sister. She had two children with her, Donald or so and Harry/Zeus. She stared at me and I stared back. She broke contact first and started speaking to Harry.

I looked at the hiding boy, Zeus. He was hiding from the Weasley's. I was about to go to him when I saw Molly Weasley come up to the entrance and call me to her. I looked at Zeus straight in the eye and I sent him a mind message _'be wary of the Wesley's My Lord they are evil'. _

Ok recap. I work in Olympus as do the Malfoys, Grangers and Augusta Longbottom. And by the Wesley's are evil I mean they as is Dumbledore are Titans. They must have found out about what happened in Olympus and Hera and the gods for them to suddenly appear at the wizarding world.

Thankfully they think the Malfoys, Augusta Longbottom, and I are normal wizards thank goodness for the mist. Or we would have been dead fucking shit they would have been dead. Anyways Molly Weasley called me over to her family. I went over with a sour foul look on my face and felt that at any moment I could pull my sword out and kill them but I won't because I got a mission to accomplish.

"WHAT?" I spat at them. Molly replied in a sugary sweet voice that, if you didn't know what I know, said she is a lovely motherly woman, "Why Severus you don't need to spit at anyone with such venom or I could go to Dumbledore and have him punish you." Ugh must she be such a bitch. From the corner of my eye I saw the twins struggling not to pull out their weapons. I glared a cold hard venomous glare. She kept on talking "Has Potter arrived yet?" "No." I said blocking my mind the strongest I could manage. And stared at her eyes. Knowing fully well she couldn't bite through she broke contact.

"It's 30 minutes before the train leave I suggest you enter." She huffed and led her children through the platform. Not before I could catch a glimpse of the twins giving me the code. Oh yeah I forgot, the Weasley twins work as spies for Olympus and we made them swear by river Styx that they wouldn't say a word to the titans. And they disappeared. I went to Lord Zeus and helped him up.

Harry P.O.V

The man helped me. I decided not to mention a thing of the message. "Thanks. How do I get to the platform?" I asked the man. "Walk straight to the wall." he said. "Thanks Mister...?" "Snape. Professor Snape. I'll be your potions professor." He said quite proudly of himself. "Yeah see you professor Snape." I said awkwardly. And left. Then as if the wall was smoke I arrived at the platform.

I saw this huge red train that said Hogwarts Express. I avoided the red heads just like the Professor said. I gave my trunk in and went to look for a compartment. I found one with a lonely boy in and knocked "Hey my name is Harry Potter may I sit here?" "Neville Longbottom and sure." He said with a... relieved? Smile.

Thanatos P.O.V

Finally! I thought he would never appear. Dear Olympus I thought I would have to find him later on. Thanks to my "I'm lonely and I want a friend" Façade he came to me. We didn't make lots of conversation I mean hello he arrived 1 minute ago.

Then finally Athena arrived. "Hi Neville. May I sit here?" she asked hopeful. "Sure." I said to her relief. "Thanks" she said happily. Ok the fact that she knows who I am is answered quickly. I helped her get through to the platform. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" Hermione said to Harry sticking her arm out to shake. He gripped her hand and was about to introduce himself when he was interrupted. And by non-other than the Weasley Titan bitch as he walked through. "Hi place full sit taken, no? Thanks" he said as he sat down.

"Actually don't get comfortable Weasley, this sit is taken by everyone but you" I said. Harry looked pretend shock but I could see the look that totally represented Zeus. The look of 'get the bitch out'. "Aww... I thought we were friends Longbottom." He said. "Aww... guess you thought wrong now move your fucking ass before I shove it out with a hex." Said a male voice I knew all too well... Ares. Finally! Now we are complete. "Nobody invited you in Mal_function._" he said. "Well hey guess what Neville is _MY_ friend not yours. Now shove off before I hex you out." said Ares. "Jeez, calm down your dark mark you junior death eater I'm leaving this dump." Titan said.

Ares must have been mad because he hexed him with an undetectable to the subject hex. "How the hell do they make people as fucking stupid as that? Hey Neville how was your summer? Oh where are my manners? My name is Draco Malfoy. And you both are?" "Harry Potter" "Hermione Granger." "Well nice to meet ya." And we spent the whole train ride talking, laughing becoming best friends.

"Neville may..." one said "We speak..." said the other "To you?" they both said. Oh Boy. The twins hurray. *Please do note sarcasm* I looked at them and they were smiling. Smiling? Hmm… that's never good. I looked at them and said "Sure. Guys this is Fred and George the brothers of the red head here earlier but don't worry they aren't like him." I said and walked out.

They took me to the food cart and we ordered some hot chocolate and a couple of pastries._ "Speak in Greek." I said. "So you got them all together in one compartment, impressive. Got to say I must give you more credit, Thanatos." said George. "Yeah impressive. But exactly how did you manage that? "Asked Fred. "Well it was easy to manipulate actually. Zeus I just pretended to be lonely and used the mist to guide him to me. Plus Snape said he should stay away from the Wesley's and in a desperate attempt to get away from Weasley he saw me lonely and asked if he could sit with me. Now Athena, it was just a coincidence that we arrived at the station at the same time. She saw my owl and thought I could be a wizard and asked me for help. So she found me and sat with me since she already knew me. And Ares he sat with me because we are friends." I responded. _

_I saw their eyes widen at the thought of me and Ares friends. And I said "Trust me I thought the same thing Ares and I friends? But apparently Hera wanted to annoy Ares and gave him the memory of him being my al time friend. I just hope the world is prepared for the war that is going to happen once he learns we were or are friends." They seemed to understand. "Well then you did well for a death breath." said Fred and George snickered._

_ I rolled my eyes. "Please do note that even in my child state I still have my powers and can kill you both." Their eyes widened and I internally smirked. "Sorry Sire." they chorused. "Now why did you call me?" I asked annoyed. "Well for..." Started Fred "...Status reports" Finished George. They remind me of the Stoll brothers finishing each other's sentences. _

_I straightened "Ok continue please." I said. "Well Dumblefuck, do you like the name? Fred invented it, anyways he said that Zeus and Athena will go to Gryffindor and the Weasleys, that's Percy, Ron, and us, should manipulate Lord Zeus and Lady Athena into thinking that they are a strong loving family. He said that Ron should become their best mate and trash talk Slytherin especially Ares. And so anyways once they have them believing that they are a loving family they will put them under their control. Once they are in the control of the Weasleys they are going to kill them. And they will leave Lord Ares untouched because he will die in the wizarding war. Oh and they are teaming up with Voldemort and obviously they will not say shit about what they are and that they think Voldemort is below them and all. Who knew Titans respect the rule to not tell a mortal that we exist" Explained George. _

_"Ok. Yes I like the name and what about Weaselbitch for them and when will they do that, kill them I mean. And how are they teaming up with Voldemort?" I said quite shocked of what they said to me. Fred continued "Thanks and I like that one Weaselbitch. Well they will attack in a few stages first one is this year they will manipulate them. The second one they will say shit and shit and shit and get Zeus and Athena under their thumb the third one would be forming war and then in the war kill them. They will do something in your 4th year… a Tri-wizard tournament I think it's called. Whatever the fuck you, must know about it loads people have died there. They will kill Athena there. There is this task that some merpeople will take her to the bottom of the lake by making her one of the champion's solely missed thing which is where a champion will have to dive to bottom of the lake to rescue the thing or better yet person, in the second task where 4 people will be tied to the bottom and the champion, Viktor Krum who will have Hermione as his solely missed thing, won't get to her in time thus killing her. Zeus they will kill by helping Voldemort and have him kill Zeus in the wizard war. And Ares he will die in the Wizard War too. Teaming up with Voldemort they will have the Weaslbitches realize that being blood traitors was a mistake and will believe in blood purity and all that shit and beg Voldyworts, George invented it, for the mark. To become his Death Eaters." Fred finished._

_ "Ha Voldyworts! Death Eaters? I'm 100% I don't taste good. And why the hell would they want to eat me. And anything else?" I asked. "Honestly, I don't know why they want to eat you but hey whatever rocks their boat." Said George and I understood what he meant by eat me and rock their boat. I blushed crimson red. They started laughing and eventually they said "Nope" How very embarrassing. _"Well gentleman thanks for the information and the work here is done." I said switching back to English.

When I returned Athena was asleep on Ares lap, he was reading a book and Zeus was looking out the window. "Hey what took so long?" asked Zeus. "Well Harry first they were apologizing for their younger brother then they took me to test one of their newest pranking stuff and we were catching up on a couple of things." I said with the first excuse that came to mind. He seemed convinced and kept on looking out the window. I sat down next to him. "So little Miss Athena is asleep." Shite. I didn't mean to say that.

"Athena? Why did you call Hermione Athena?" asked Ares. "Well because for a muggle born she knows way to much about the wizarding world and when you look at her she has this know it all look in her eyes so basically Athena because she was the Greek goddess of wisdom. So basically she is wise and smart." Sigh good catch up.

"Who is?" asked Athena while yawning. "You are." I said. "Already talking about me behind my back how shameful." she said teasingly shaking her head and trying not to smile. Then we started talking again and having fun. Well that was a good catch up.


	4. Finally at Hogwarts

Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullshit. But hey they are gods after all. Hermione is Athena (very logical since she is the BRIGHTEST WITCH OF THEIR AGE), Neville is Thanatos, (I know he should be like a male version of Demeter but he is OOC so, yeah he can be Thanatos if I want him to it is my story anyways), Draco is Ares (he is a bully and sort of looking forwards to a fight so he has very Ares like qualities), and Harry is Zeus (just for the shit of it). Basically they were fighting again because apparently now they care a whole bunch for all their kids and Thanatos had a job to do being Death himself, Hera got mad and took action and the rest is the story. ENJOY!

**AN: please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JUST CERTAIN CHARACTERS.**

**FIXED AND CLEAN ENJOY THE NEW AND IMPPROVED **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF GREEK GODS AND WIZARDRY

Draco/Ares P.O.V

We arrived at Hogsmead Station and Hermione, Harry, Neville and I got off. It was weird the Weasley twins called upon Neville and not even blow up the train by pulling pranks but if they were pulling pranks they would include me. Neville and I meet at a family reunion of the blacks which the Weasley's went to because their mother is the cousin of my mother which is originally a Black. So, Neville was also there because he is my mother's godson which includes him in all things Black. So he and I meet the Weasley twins there and became quite close with them actually including a couple of meetings here and there and some exchanged letters. But anyways back to my point. Neville and the twins were taking too long and it surprised me the train arrived in one piece

When they took him they had a look like they were going to talk of something super top secret and kind of seemed scared of him. Strange behavior for them since they can't be serious even if their life depended on it. And why would they be afraid of Neville? I mean I don't think they have seen his scary side yet… well if they did Nev would have told me. But oh well when you are friends with Neville and actually dig enough to reach rock bottom like I have for 11 years you get pretty scared of him.

By the time he arrived Maya; Harry and I decided to call her that because Hermione is too long and complex; was asleep in my lap. It was kind of cute. She looked like a sleeping angel. So peaceful. So beautiful. Whoa Draco what the hell! You just met her like 8 hours ago and you are already starting to like her in that way! What the fuck is wrong with you?! He was gone for 3 hours. We were already 1 hour into the ride and he left for 3 hours. Damn.

When we arrived I finally took up the courage to ask what house they wanted to be in and they took their time to reply. Maya was the first to speak "I originally thought of Ravenclaw but I don't know I am leaning towards Slythering too so I don't know whatever house I get put into will do I guess" I nodded at this. I hoped she was in Slytherin with me.

Then Harry spoke up "Definitely Slytherin" and Neville "Either Slytherin or Gryffindor but Weasley will most likely be in Gryffindor so maybe Slytherin." I nodded.

"What about you Draco?" Asked Maya **(A/N: Sorry this will be a Dramione) **"Well I am expected to be in Slytherin since my parents and everyone before them, to say my ancestors were all in Slytherin, but if you guys are there then I _guess_ it would be fun." I said with a smile.

When we got to the lake we took up a boat for ourselves. And it was sort of a wet bumpy ride. Almost like the water didn't want someone or something there. We arrived at the grand double doors were a strict looking woman stood. She had black thinning greying hair in a tight knot at the back of her head. She wore emerald green robes and a green pointed hat. She looked like how a muggle would portray a witch. She exchanged a few words with Hadgrit, I think was his name, and moved us to a waiting room where in just a couple of minutes a few ghosts flew in. It was cool yet creepy.

NEVILLE/THANATOS P.O.V.

When the ghosts flew in I was happy as fuck. They were talking amongst themselves. Well more like arguing. They didn't seem to notice us. Yet. And so, then I decided to step forward and say hi. When I went up to them boy, did they looked scared. As to not blow my cover I spoke to them in Greek _"Is there a reason to be fighting? And at the beginning of a new school year?" I asked them smirking at the fact that they think I'm going to take them away for not being in the underworld. "Well... Well my Lord you see that um some of us want to give the poltergeist a chance and they say no" answered Baron pointing to himself, the grey lady, and the fat fryer and then at Nicholas and another couple ghosts. "Give him the chance but let him know that if he disrupts the feast he will get punished by yours truly" I said. "Yes My Lord. We will." Answered Nicholas._

I used the mist to obliviate that part of the others. And then McGonagall appeared and led us through to the great hall. I moved back with my friends. And the others walked awestruck and nervously but in my case confidently not a sign of awe in my face or eyes, I mean it was pretty but it didn't compare to Olympus (original and New York) nor the underworld realm.

McGonagall pulled a raggedy old patched hat and a stool and said we were going to get sorted by the hat. Then it open a small brim in its face and started singing. Now that is cool.

HAT P.O.V.

I sang my song and waited to start sorting the new arrivals.

After a while McGonagall finally got to the person I wanted the most. "Longbottom, Neville" she said. She put me on his head. "Ahh My Lord finally we meet!" I said cheerfully. "Indeed Godric, indeed." He replied. "Well where do you want to be?" I asked. "Well certainly Ares will be in Slytherin since he is a cunning bastard, and Athena in Ravenclaw cause she is some smart bitch but I think that this Athena will want to be put in Slytherin since her friends are there, Zeus in Gryffindor but obviously he will want Slytherin since Ares and Athena are there so please put me in Slytherin oh and before you announce your choice no matter what keep that Weaslebitch out of Slytherin no matter what he does" He said. "Certainly My Lord" 'Slytherin!' I shouted.

"Malfoy, Draco" she said. And slipped me on Ares' head I was tempted to shout immediately slytherin but I thought against it. "Ahh Lord A... Malfoy" I said catching my slip off. "Good evening... Err... Sir?" He said. "Please call me hat." I could feel his confusion and hesitation but he eventually said "Ok..." I decided to continue with the sorting. "Where will it be young Malfoy?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Well Slytherin of course with my best friend." He said with great bravery. "Very well, it shall be Slytherin!" I shouted the last part.

"Granger, Hermione" she said. "Ahh smart and wise like old Ravenclaw but I sense you don't want Ravenclaw anymore why is that?" I said. "Well uh... Hat all my friends are in Slytherin and I don't want to be alone in a place I know for sure I won't get friends." She answered sadly. "Well you can choose Slytherin or Ravenclaw what will it be?" I asked. "Slytherin" she answered quickly. 'Very well then but know you would have done great in Ravenclaw. Slytherin' I said shouting the last part.

"Potter, Harry." "Ahh young Lord Potter..." "Cut it short. Slytherin." He said rapidly. "Ok..." 'Slytherin' I said. Well that was short. When he gains his memory he is going to kill me for putting him there when clearly Zeus would want to be in Gryffindor just for his courage.

It all continued until the last one. "Weasley, Ronald". "It's Ron ya old cat" he said. "Minus 50 points for being disrespectful from your new house!" She said and slipped me into his head. "Come on stupid put me on Slytherin" I didn't respond. "Hufflepuff" I yelled. They all booed. And I was pulled away not before hearing Dumbledore yell.

DUMBLEDORE P.O.V

"WHAT!" I yelled. "No, no, no, no, most certainly not. This boy will be in Slytherin and that is final. Forget what a fucking hat says he will not be Hufflepuff. And minus 100 points to Hufflepuff for being disrespectful. My word is final." I said outraged that the hat put him away from the gods when I clearly told him a plan formed out. If he is away from them it will be hard to kill them. I saw Thanatos from the corner of my eye smirk at me and said "YOU! YOU FUCKING CHILD! HOW DARE YOU TELL THE HAT PUT PEOPLE WHERE YOU WANT THEM TO BE! IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE! IT'S MY COICE! MINE! AVADA KEDA..." I would have finished had I not been petrified.

SEVERUS P.O.V

"PETRIFCUS TOTALUS" I yelled. Thank the gods I reacted fast enough or I would have to explain why we have a dead God of Death. "Someone call the DMLE and the Minister! Now!" McGonagall moved to call them. I stepped up to the podium and took charge. "Weasley to Hufflepuff." I said "What! You heard old man I'm in Slytherin." He said starting to move to the table of green and snakes. "NO YOU ARE FUCKING NOT THAT MAN WHO SAID YOU BELONGED IN SLYTHERINWAS FUCKING WRONG CAUSE APPARENTLY A HAT SAID YOU BELONG THERE! NOW IF I WERE YOU I WOULD MOVE MY ASS TO HUFFLEPUFF YOU FUCKING HOE! BECAUSE HE GUESS WHAT! THIS MAN TRIED TO KILL A CHILD! NOW FUCKING GO TO HUFFLEPUFF YOU CUNT! NOW! DETENTION WITH ME EVRER FRIDAY UNTIL SCHOOL IS OVER!" I yelled and he scrambled to his House. "Now... Err... Welcome new and old students the forest that surrounds the grounds of Hogwarts is out of bounds to all and every student, no walking about after hours, the third floor corridor in the right hand side is out of bounds, quidditch is from 2nd years and above no exceptions and go to your houses and order whatever you want you will have dinner over there and Sorry for what you've had experienced tonight classes start on Monday at 8:00 am. Good night" I said and they scrambled.

"Longbottom please stay behind so you can give the aurors a testimony proving that he tried to kill you." He nodded. When everybody left I said to Flitwick "Flitwick may you take Dumbledore out to his office where he will wait for the ministry workers to arrive? Please and thank you" he nodded and he and Dumbledore left. "This certainly isn't testimony charge, now is it Severus?" He asked. "Yes and no My Lord." He nodded as if to signal for me to continue. "This was close, my lord, and it wasn't even your first night. I guess that's what desperation does to one when they want to prove themselves and \the Weasley's to Chrono's loyalty" I said. He seemed to understand. "I know. Thank Hera you were there. Thank you by the way. Guess he is really desperate. Too bad that to be a god you have to be 21 or more to get your powers and immortality but don't tell the twins I said that. I helped Time Kronos to find a way to leave us with our immortality and powers so we can protect ourselves but he said that can't be done because then they would be able to learn of their true identities. I even suggested the Achilles' curse but no break there it would be too noticeable for 4 kids to not be able to hurt themselves. It would be too noticeable." He said. And I agreed with him. "Yup. Hey if these wizards want to get rid of Voldemort why don't they use Felix Felicis and go kill him or use a time-turner and go back in time to kill the young version of him?" I asked. "Well because they are dumb. And don't mention Voldemort he gives me a lot of paper work he has 6 horcruxes Severus SIX! And besides I haven't had a break from killing people and animals in millennia they can do whatever they want as long as they get me my break." He said chuckling a bit. "Yup... So testimony..." I said interrupted as if on cue a couple aurors and the head of DMLE appeared.

"Is this the boy who Dumbledore tried to kill?" Asked Madam Bones the head of the DMLE. "Yes... Accused him of something he didn't do. Altering the sorting." I answered. "Oh my... Come on let's get your testimony ready." She told Thanatos. "Oh and Severus thank you for acting fast if not he would have been dead and Dumbledore will go to Azkaban for attempted murder and even though I am in no position to I declare Minerva Headmistress." She said and left.


	5. Memory Changing and What is happening?

Summary: What happens when Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry are gods? Well mainly a lot of drama and a LOT of bullshit. But hey they are gods after all. Hermione is Athena (very logical since she is the BRIGHTEST WITCH OF THEIR AGE), Neville is Thanatos, (I know he should be like a male version of Demeter but he is OOC so, yeah he can be Thanatos if I want him to it is my story anyways), Draco is Ares (he is a bully and sort of looking forwards to a fight so he has very Ares like qualities), and Harry is Zeus (just for the shit of it). Basically they were fighting again because apparently now they care a whole bunch for all their kids and Thanatos had a job to do being Death himself, Hera got mad and took action and the rest is the story. ENJOY!

**AN: please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JUST CERTAIN CHARACTERS.**

**FIXED AND CLEAN ENJOY THE NEW AND IMPPROVED **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF GREEK GODS AND WIZARDRY

Dumbledore P.O.V

I can't believe what I just did. You have to keep your cool Albus, if not, you won't be able to kill the gods, let alone gain their trust, so you could kill them.  
Oh, Chronos I wish that you could help me wi...no stop you have to do this on your own or you won't be able to go back to have Chronos trust or be able to get to his inner circle again and you need that. I need to erase this from the pupil's memories of last night's events but first I need Filius to pit me down. I shift my eyes towards him and plead him, telepathically, to put me down and unstupefy me.

He walks into my office and puts me down on the floor and starts speaking. "I can't believe what you have done, Dumbledore" ha started "This isn't like you to create such a mess at hand. I mean you usually keep your temper but today? What the ruddy hell was that?! Was it some kind of display to prove to Chronos that you and the Weasley's don't deserv back your position. I should tell him, though. About this display of you. He put me here so I could keep this at bay and see that it becomes a successful riot. And also that you nor the Weasley's don't betray us. Now you've certainly lost the Chronos trust." He paused to unstupefy me and continued. "What would the lord say if I told him this precious information? Lucky for you I won't but you better keep it down or I will tell him about it and he will punish you." He finished.

I was about to speak but he beat me to it. "Now that I've released you, you have to fix this mess you've created for yourself. Erase everyone's memories and next time don't let me catch you or hear about it or know about it or it will be Chrono's taking drastic measures." I stood up and bowed and spoke "Thank you master, for this one opportunity. It won't happen again Master. I'm sorry Master." I said. Damn I even took pity on myself.

He left my office so I could work. I used up the mist and put on a complete show. I put in a limax attack, which is a wizard world/ greek world monster. It is supposedly extinct but hey, makes perfect sense and then I stepped up and killed it. After I killed it, I said my start of term speech and the warnings and sent everyone to their dorms where they would have dinner and told Severus to call DMLE. Now I have to wait till tomorrow to see my results.

**LINE BREAK**

I told an elf to get Ronald Weasley from Hufflepuff dorm. And waited a couple of minutes. "What!" Said the somewhat irritated voice of one Ronald Weasley, well guess that he is mad I interrupted his dinner. "Calm down Mister Weasley. No need to snap at me." I said calmly. "CALM DOWN!" he yelled. "Calm Down?! How do you expect me to calm down?! This fucking plan of yours didn't work! Because hey guess what THEY went to the house they weren't supposed to go! My mother will hear about this! And she will tell Chronos!" he all but foamed at the mouth. "Silencio!" I yelled the silencing spell and he couldn't speak anymore. "No she won't because I'm going to use the mist to change everything. Zeus and Athena, will go to Gryffindor with you, Ares will stay at Slytherin and to make Thanatos suffer I'm putting him in Gryffindor. No friends, and everyone will think him a mistake Gryffindor should be squib. And to make some more drama, Ares will bully him" I said smirking. He was smirking so hard I was surprised his face hasn't cracked yet. "Ok" he said. "This will be fucking fun." With that I started working with more memory changing. After I was done I sent Ron to Gryffindor. It was already 12 so everyone was asleep. I had Athena's Zeus' and Thanatos' sleeping arrangements.

I walk into the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone except a few people looked scared and when I walked in they applauded me as a sign of thank you. I looked straight at Thanatos he was sat at the end of Gryffindor table, he looked between a mix of rage confusion and murder. He looked back at me and sent me a mind message. "I hope I can make you die soon because I will make your time in Tartarus hell" I was so amused I had to reply, sarcastically "OH, no I'm so scared. Please don't do this to me. I beg you." And then he smirked at me and said "You are right I shouldn't do that to you. I should put you in sell with Chrono's so you can give him a blow job who knows maybe a hand job and you can masturbate together well to make it shorter have sex with him basically." And the connection broke. I am so angry I could just kill him.

Thanatos/Neville P.O.V

"So you are Neville Longbottom I presume?" Said Amelia after I was wisked away by her. "Yes I am" I said. "Can you tell me what happened Mr. Longbottom?" She asked. "Sure. Well I got sorted into Slytherin and coincidentally my new friends to. So by the time Ronald Weasley got sorted he got sorted into Hufflepuff I saw Dumbledore sorry Professor Dumbledore whisper something to someone or maybe even himself, but I think it was Professor Flitwick and he looked annoyed and he yelled saying something how my two friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, should have gone to Gryffindor with Weasley and then told Weasley to go sit down at Slytherin table and Professor McGonagall said he shouldn't mess with the sorting and sent him to Hufflepuff and then looked at me and accused me of messing with the sorting how I did something to the sorting hat and then tried to kill me." I finished. She looked outraged. "Well if Severus hadn't acted out fast we would probably be taking you out in a body bag" she said. "Wow how straight forward." I said in an attempt of humor as she looked sad. I checked her mind and saw that she was sad about the fact that she had to almost take away an 11 year old out in a body bag. She laughed a little and escorted me to my common room.

After speaking with Snape and Amelia Bones, I went back to the Slytherin common room where everyone was having dinner. I sat down next to Zeus and across from Ares and Athena. "What happened?" Asked Athena. "Well Maya I talked to Professor Snape and I was told to testify against him and then Miss Amelia Bones escorted me here." I answered.

"Damn! I heard stories from my dad that, that old dildo was crazy, but not this crazy." Stated Ares. Athena slapped him in the back of his head. "Ouch!" He yelled. "What was that for" he asked. "I don't like curse words" she stated simply. "You guys just met today and yet you act like an old married couple." Said Zeus. Wow that got them to stop. "Wow that most have hit a sore spot" I stated to Zeus. We continued eating and we were eventually sent to bed.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up very early in the morning. My watch read 4:00 AM. I blinked my sleep away and looked around and I instantly knew this wasn't my room. I caught up some hell fire in my hand and saw red and gold everywhere. I recognized it as the Gryffindor dorm room. Next to me was Weasley and next to him Zeus. Something weird is going on. I got out of bed and went to the third year dorm in search of the twins.

I got in and woke them up, with a little of hell fire to their ass. "What?!" They both said irritated. They looked at me confused expressions "Why did you wake us up?" Asked Fred. "What ARE you doing HERE? You're supposed to be in Slytherin." Asked George. "Yeah and How DID you get in? What is it? You couldn't wait till morning it's barely 4:30 am" Fred said groaning at the end after looking at his watch. "We need to speak. I know I'm supposed to be in Slytherin but I woke up here. I don't know. And we need to speak about what happened last night and why the hell did I wake up here" I answered their questions in order. They looked at each other and groaned. They got out of bed and followed me downstairs.

When we got down I called out for the ghost of Gryffindor. He came out of thin air and bowed down to me and greeted me. "I need a safe and private place to IM the gods and talk about the current situation with my friends do you know a place?" I said. He seemed to think about it for a few moments and then said "Of course the room of requirement." He said. "Great. Where is it? I need you to wake Severus up and call him up there." When he was about to answer the twins said "We know where it is" "Perfect" I answered. Nicholas bowed and left with the promise of getting Severus and we left the Gryffindor common room and up to Room of Requirements with the twins eading me away.

Severus Snape P.O.V

"Severus" the voice said. I rolled over and mumble something incoherente. "Severus" it said again and again. And for what might have been the hundredth time yelled "SEVERUS!" I woke up with my dagger in hand and looked at the translucent ghost in front of me. I blinked a couple of times and saw Nicholas the Gryffindor ghost. "Oh… it's you. What do you want?" I asked.

"His majesty wishes of your presence in the room of requirement." He said in his very annoying middle ages voice. "Ok" I said. But before he could leave and after I got out of bed and put on my slippers I went to my coat hanger grabbed my coat and said "Why did he sent you? Why not the Bloody Baron I mean he is in Slytherin… why send the Gryffindor ghost." He looked at me and said "Well master, he was inside Gryffindor common room. I don't know how he got the password but he certainly was in the Gryffindor common room. Who knows maybe that's why he wants to speak to you." He answered. I contemplated this carefully and dismissed him and shadow traveled up to the seventh floor corridor to the wall in front of the portrait of something I have never understood nor do I know how to explain. I stopped to see my watch. 4:10 in the morning. Somehow I got the feeling it was going to be a very long day and sighed. I shadow traveled to the seventh floor corridor infront of the room of requirement. When I got there I was almost killed.

Thanatos/Neville Longbottom P.O.V

The walk to the so called room of requirement was fairly uneventful except for the part that we almost ran into Filch and Mrs. Norris while leaving the common room if I hadn't grabbed them and shadow traveled them to the 7th floor before we would have been caught. Unfortunately we ended up at the other side of the 7th floor. So from there they took control of the situation and took me through a short cut they had. And we arrived in front of a portrait of who knows what and they stood in front of the wall and started pacing when I looked at them weird and was about to ask them what they were doing a door appeared.

Then all the shadows started gathering and I pulled out my sword and Fred and George pulled out their guns and loaded them with imperial bronze, celestial gold, and pure silver bullets. We pointed our weapons to the shadows and out came out Severus. He looked at us with confusion and like we were mental. And said "It's me Severus no need to point your weapons at me. I mean no harm." I chuckled lowly and shed my sword Fred and George put away their gun mumbling something along the lines _'I so wanted to fight something' _and looked at Severus and then at them and then I looked at the door and walked in.

**AN: SO THIS IS THE 5TH CHAPTER I NOW HAVE FIXED THE WHOLE STORY. IF THE NEW FIXED VERSION GETS GOOD REVIES I WILL POST THE 6TH CHAPTER. REVIEW!**


End file.
